1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field shock-resistant devices and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is advantageous sometimes for devices to have vibration isolation, with one part vibration isolated from another part. In such an arrangement there may be damping devices between the parts, with the vibration-isolated part able to move to some extent relative to the other part. One problem is that severe shocks to such systems may cause undesirable movement or forces on the isolated parts. It would be desirable for improvements in such devices, and in methods of using them.